


Not My Fated Lover

by delicateyou



Category: Day6
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, String of Fate, happy ending of course :), jaepil, poor baby i love, slight angst??, they aren’t soulmates!!, wonpil is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateyou/pseuds/delicateyou
Summary: Jae and Wonpil find each other.





	Not My Fated Lover

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh this is my first story here- pls enjoy this fic i worked super hard! 🥺

Everyone is fated to a lover through a red string. The string connects two destined lovers. Two people the world had chosen were the best for the other. The one they would spend with for the rest of their life. No, it wasn’t like any friendship. It was two people who had a strong bond from the time they meet them to the time their life ends.  
“Hey Jae, isn’t it funny?”  
Except for Wonpil and Jae.  
Even through the the tough times, they could always count on each other.  
Jae had lost his soulmate at the beginning of his friendship with Wonpil. The older boy had the misfortune of his fated lover to cut the string. Somehow, his soulmate had found someone who was the perfect fit to them. Someone who could fill the soulmate spot. His heart was immediately shred to pieces. Though he had never met the person, he was devastated. For days, he couldn’t get out of bed. Wonpil being a caring person decided to meet up with him. Even if they hadn’t really been close, this misfortune had led them to be closer to one another.  
During their friendship, Wonpil had already met his soulmate. In fact, they had been dating for awhile. Until, his soulmate couldn’t handle him anymore. His soulmate had gotten annoyed at him daily and decided to cheat on him from the start. His soulmate had even cut the string right in front of him saying, “You’re not the one.” Wonpil didn’t deserve it.  
How could someone not handle someone so beautiful and caring, Jae had thought during the two fated lovers parting.  
That day, Wonpil ran to Jae that with tears falling down his eyes, his face red, and a runny nose. Jae was upset. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing in front of him. Never had he seen Wonpil so sad. Sure, Wonpil had his moments but never like this. How could someone so happy most of the time be so hurt from one person, Jae thinks. What had made things worse was he knew Wonpil’s soulmate and he had thought that he was just right for Wonpil. That he would take good care of him even though that wasn’t the case.  
“Am I not worthy of love?” Wonpil asks.  
Jae immediately disagrees.  
“You’ll get there. We’ll both find the one we truly needed.”  
Now, they are both content with each other. Both very understanding of what the other had experienced, especially since the two were right there for each other. They both look out for each other, making each other comfortable just by the other’s presence. Wonpil wasn’t as smiley as he was before and Jae was okay with that. He knew how sad it would be to lose your meant to be. How heartwrenching.  
“Where are we going?”  
“To the park. That’s fun, right?”  
Wonpil shrugs and looks down at his phone while Jae drives. Jae looks at Wonpil for a second then back at the road.  
“I want to see you happy again.” he whispers.  
Jae drives around for a little while and finally stop at a nearby park. Wonpil gets out and puts his phone in his pocket, including his hands. Jae steps out as well, both approaching the rear of the car to enter the walking space. The sun is setting and they both know the sun will soon be gone soon. They walk silently.  
Jae breaks the silence.  
“So anything interesting?”  
Wonpil grins slightly.  
“I went with Younghyun and Dowoon to a mall. It was fun.” he whispers.  
Jae can barely hear him but he understands.  
“Then, I see them hold hands and be loving towards each other. They were two meant to be lovers. Fated, at that. Why can’t we love too?”  
Jae stops walking. Wonpil continues but looks back when he notices Jae’s not walking with him. Why aren’t we loving?, he asks himself.  
“Wonpil.”  
Jae stares at Wonpil. He notices the little things. His eye bags that were under his eyes. The little twinkle in his eye that showed that he was content. Not happy but content. His lips that form a pout to indicate that he wanted to continue walking.  
“Yes?”  
“Why can’t we love?”  
Wonpil tilts his head in confusion.  
“That’s what I said.”  
“Yes...but we’re here for each other so much. We’re not fated lovers but have you ever thought of the idea of us? Two individual so happened to lose their soulmates find each other at the right time. I don’t know about you but that’s some sign. I don’t know a sign for what but I feel something. I do.”  
Wonpil eyes widen. Jae continues.  
“Maybe all this time...the reason I stayed was I wanted to see you happy. To be able to see you love anyone again and most of time I would always think of myself. You and I. Hand in hand. You know what? Those people that we had or never had weren’t the right ones. We are right. At least, to me. We’re not fated lovers but I’d like to think we’re better than that. We’re more than fated lovers. You’re my best friend. The one I’d die for. The person that means more to me than a silly string telling me that I have someone but they just aren't that great as they’re suppose to be. Not for me...and I like that idea of us.”  
Wonpil cracks a smile and for the first time he’s smiling the widest smile since the day his soulmate left him. Jae was right. Wonpil had someone who cared more than any stupid soulmate would (or at least his) and that’s all that mattered. He had Jae.  
Wonpil jumps up and wraps his arms around Jae’s neck, on his tippy toes. They both stare at each other and Wonpil has a glint of hope in his eyes. Jae slowly closes his eyes and leans in for a kiss which Wonpil gladly gives. Then, as before Jae slowly opens them and sees a happy Wonpil and he smiles back him.  
“I like your idea better Jae. You’re right. You’re truly the one.”  
Then, they walk hand in hand. This time, they don’t care that their soulmates had left years ago. They had met each other. Fated or not, they both knew in their hearts that they just needed one another.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> twt; yeetuwuboy  
> please leave a comment!! construction criticism is welcomed! 😢


End file.
